The Girl Who Changed Everything
by Quentasia
Summary: Greg and Morgan go to a scene on the edge of the desert, but what they find could change them forever. Their wildest dreams become possible as what they find brings them together. Morganders/Grody or whatever you want to call it.
1. Spilt Coffee

**AN: Set a little after CSI Down, no spoilers that I can think of. I wrote this for my friend who is a fellow Morganders fan, although she calls it Grody.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own CSI, if I did Greg would have asked Morgan out a long time ago.**

**This is my first fanfiction ever. Please review xxx**

* * *

**Morgan POV:**

I sighed softly as I swirled the dregs of my mud coloured coffee around the bottom of my cup staring into its murky depths. I knew I must look like an idiot, sitting alone in the break room looking at coffee. But I didn't really care; I haven't slept properly in weeks, not from lack of trying. I just didn't have time and now that all the coffee was gone I was feeling the fatigue wash over me. I glanced wistfully at the empty coffee pot wishing that it could magically refill. I sighed again, more audibly as I realized that it couldn't and stifled a yawn.

"Morgan?"

I jumped out of my skin and spilled the reminder of my coffee on the table as I looked around wildly for a culprit. It was Greg, his chocolate brown eyes infused with concern and worry.

"Morgan, are you okay?" He asked slightly tentatively.

My eyes widened slightly and my cheeks darkened when I realized I had been staring at him not really paying attention to what he asked me.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat the question?" I asked my pale eyes not leaving his but still feeling my face burn.

"Okay…" He replied looking confused and more worried, "Are you feeling alright? Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No I'm fine." I lied easily "I don't need you to drive me home. Did you want something or did you just want to make me jump?" I snapped before I could stop myself.

I looked intently at him stifling another yawn. His expression was one of concern and, no it couldn't be, I was just imagining the other expression. But it was defiantly there; maybe he does feel the same way I do. I heard about him yelling at Samantha when my dad questioned me about my non-existent relationship with him. Russell seems to think that there is something between us too. But if wasn't me being obvious maybe it was him, maybe he did like me. Maybe I noticed but didn't want my hopes to be crushed so I subconsciously hid it from myself, if that makes any sense. I sat contemplating this until he pulled me out of my reverie by saying,

"Umm yeah. Russell has a scene for us in a small house on the edge of the desert, a woman was found beaten to death when a neighbour went to return a screwdriver. The husband shot himself when the police arrived so Brass told me we could be there a while." He still looked worried but I gave him a look that clearly said 'drop it' and he did.

I slowly got out of the chair I had been occupying for the best part of an hour, decided I would clear up the coffee when I got back, put my coffee cup in the over flowing bin and walked over to Greg. He still hadn't moved. "I'm driving" I told him as I walked past him to my car.

* * *

The car journey started off silently. But I did feel bad for snapping at him earlier so after a while I said "Hey Greg, about earlier…. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I haven't been sleeping too well lately and I know that's no excuse but lack of sleep makes me short tempered." I was about to carry on my speech when he cut across me

"It's okay Morgan, you don't need to apologise. I understand and I'm sorry for making you jump so badly that you spilled your coffee." He replied and out of the corner of my eye I saw him gazing at me with a small grin on his face, I couldn't help myself and I grinned back.

"That's okay; lack of sleep also makes me jittery. Some of the only things I inherit from my father are things I wish I could live without." I said my grin increasing,

"Yeah Ecklie does have a short temper I remember when he used to be supervisor of the day shift he would kick me out of my lab if I over ran so the day shift DNA tech could work." He replied "Wow Ecklie sure has come a long way in such a short amount of time, it makes me feel old to think that I knew the sheriff when he was just the supervisor of the day shift" He said thoughtfully.

"You're not that old Greg, you must be in your early to mid-thirties." I replied reasonably.

At this he chuckled making my heat race. "That's very flattering Morgan, but I'm almost thirty-eight. It's my birthday on the 5th of May."

I gasped

"Really?!" I asked incredulously, I thought he was only a year or two older than me but he was almost five. "You really don't look it." I said meaning every word." Who on the team is younger than you?" I asked curiously.

He gave me another heart stopping smile before replying "Just you." It wasn't what he said it was the way that he said it that made me melt inside. (I hope he couldn't tell.)

"Damn I hate being the youngest," I said pouting.

Greg laughed causing me to shiver as jolts of electricity shot up my spine. A movement that was not missed by him.

"Are you cold Morgan? Do you want my jacket?"

I smiled, he was a real gentleman. "No thanks I'll be fine." I glanced over at him catching him looking wistfully at me. He quickly looked away blushing slightly.

I quickly changed the topic "Why did you laugh at me a minute ago?" I asked looking quickly at him again.

"Oh, it was just the way you said it and pouted, you hate being the youngest but you acted like my cousin on her sixth birthday when she found out she was the youngest cousin I have. Well at the time anyway." He replied smiling brightly again and I smiled back feeling more relaxed than I had in a long time.

The rest of the way was in a comfortable silence only broken by my hammering heart every time I stole a glance in his direction.


	2. The Red Dress

**AN: I know I've told anyone that's asked that I would update this for Wednesday but I wasn't doing anything today so here is the next chapter. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I'm English so if I make any mistakes could you please tell me so I can correct them. Thanks to all those who reviewed: mirdaishan, Lotuslita, Cirinde Palantir and elislin, your reviews meant a lot to me.**

* * *

**Morgan POV:**

When we arrived at the scene Brass strode up to us, "You took your time, body of Mrs York is inside and Mr York is on the door step. According to neighbors they also have a daughter but she hasn't been seen for months, we have put a broadcast on her."

"Thanks Brass" Greg said politely. "So Morgan, do you want Mr or Mrs?" He said still smiling. (His face must be beginning to hurt by now.)

"…I'll take Mrs York." I replied

"Okay, I'll process inside when I'm done, I think COD is obvious and I don't think there is very much evidence to collect." He said.

I went to the boot of my Denali and retrieved both of our kits. I passed Greg his "Thanks M."

"M?! Nobody can call me M." I said trying and failing to glare at him without smiling.

Greg feigned a look of hurt before saying "Ecklie calls you M."

"Ecklie is my dad; he has called me M since I was a baby." I replied rolling my eyes at him

"Aww, little baby M." Greg said in a mock baby voice, grinning.

I punched his arm halfheartedly as I started to walk past him. I looked back to see him clutching his arm, even though I knew it couldn't really hurt, and giving me a look that clearly said 'you'll pay for that'. I just grinned back before carefully stepping around the body of Mr York.

As I entered the house the smell of blood became almost unbearable. It was almost pitch black so I got out my torch to locate the body. I turned on my torch and had barely lifted it when I saw the body.

She looked late-twenties and would have been quite pretty if she hadn't been filthy and covered in blood and bruises. She was lying on her back in a pool of her own crimson blood. She was wearing a dirty and ripped skirt and blouse. I lifted up my camera and took photos of her. It looked like the beatings hadn't been a onetime thing and had been going on for a long time by the look of all the scars.

I saw a red fiber in her mouth and reached for my tweezers to collects it, I placed it in a bindle before seeing some red material sticking out from the door under the stairs. I took a photo of it and slowly opened the door…

As it creaked open a blood curdling scream echoed around the house and I glimpsed a small girl hiding behind a red dress. "Please I didn't do anything! Please don't hurt me, I did as you asked, I stayed out of the way. Please, please don't lock me up again!" She obviously thought I saw her father, or mother, as she sobbed.

When I had recovered from my near heart attack Greg, Brass and his men had come through the door looking concerned with their guns raised, pointing at me. (Well apart from Greg, he has never believed in guns.) "Morgan what was that, who else is here?" Brass asked looking around.

"It's okay Brass, I've found the daughter. She looks terrified though." I replied as calmly as I could.

"Okay, well I guess I should call child services." Brass said looking relived and pointing his men outside.

Greg still stood in the doorway looking at me. "Greg could you go outside for a second so I can get her out" I said softly gesturing at the sobbing child.

"Yeah…yeah sure I'll be outside." He replied slightly distracted as he back out leaving me alone with her.

She had pushed herself as far as she could away from the noise curled up in the fetal position sobbing dryly. I slowly took out the red dress and the few coats that were in the cupboard. Then I gingerly edged myself into the cupboard with her placing a hand on her back. She flinched and looked up at me "Shh, shh their gone now, they can never hurt you again."

Her sobbing subsided somewhat as she said "Who are you, where's my mom?"

"I'm Morgan; I work for the crime lab." My words stuck in my throat, what was I going to tell her "Ummm… your mom has gone to live with god and the angels." I found myself saying, even though I wasn't even slightly religious.

"You" sob "you mean" sob "she's dead?!" She cried her sobbing intensifying.

"Shhhh, yes, I'm so sorry. Come here." I found myself hugging her, and she surprisingly she hugged back. After a while her sobbing turned into hiccups and she yawned.

"Come on" I said softly and with no effort I carried her out of the cupboard, nearly hitting my head. I deliberately blocked the view of her mom while lifting her onto my hip. She didn't attempt to see her however. She just clung onto my top, looking straight ahead.

I looked at her, the poor kid. She could only be about three or four and she was skin and bones. Wearing clothes that were mismatched, too big, ripped and filthy. She also had scars and bruises like her mom. She hadn't had a proper start in life; she was facing dangers that most adults never have to deal with.

Like her clothes she was dirty, her hair could have been any color the amount of caked in dirt, dust and what looked like blood.

As I walked out of the front door she clung even tighter to me, burying her face into my side. I carried her over to Brass and a woman who was obviously from child services.

"Hello, I'm Amy." She said stepping forwards and announcing herself to me but before I had time to reply she carried on "I'm afraid that at this time we don't have any foster parents willing to take her on." She said gesturing at the small girl. "She will have to stay at the hospital….. Unless you take her for a few days." She said looking intently at me "Do you have any experience with children?"

"Uhh…. I used to babysit small children, but that was a long time ago." I replied knowing where this conversation was heading.

She nodded at me "Well what do you say will you look after her for a while?" she asked

"Okay, sure, I can book some time off work." I replied wondering what I had gotten myself into.

"Great, you will need to get her checked out; I believe there is a paramedic here." She said looking over my head. "Well if that's settled I need to go." She stated looking at me and Brass quickly before getting into her car and driving away.

"You have no idea what you have got yourself into." Brass said smiling at me.

I ignored this and asked "Why is there a paramedic here?"

"They haven't left from when Mr York shot himself, he didn't die straight away."

I nodded before turning to see the ambulance. I walked towards it when someone grasped my shoulder. I jumped and looked around and for the second time today Greg had made me jump.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly "I didn't mean to make you jump again."

"It's fine. I just need to get her checked by the paramedics" I replied hoisting the small girl a little higher on my hip.

He nodded "I heard you agreed to look after her, do you know how to care for a small child?" He asked skeptically

"Sort of, I did use to babysit. Anyway I couldn't let her go to a complete stranger." I said turning to face him as he was still behind me.

He was stood closer than I thought and I found my face inches away from his. My breath caught and my heart started thumping.

"How very noble of you M." he said softly "As I have a lot of vacation time stored up I can help you. If you want a hand" he said even softer. His eyes pierced mine searching for something. He smiled and I felt my heart stop. I subconsciously felt my eyes drift down to his lips. His hand on my shoulder tightened as he began to pull me closer. I felt my breathing quicken as my heart started literally throwing itself against my ribs. He was so close I could feel our breath mingling. I felt my eyes flutter closed.

"Hey did you want me to check the kid?" A paramedic asked as he walked over towards me. Greg and I jumped apart and I felt color infuse my cheeks.

I looked away from Greg and towards the paramedic, who looked curiously back at me "Yeah, could you?" I asked gently placing the child down, which she made difficult by refusing to let go of my top.

I bent down to her height and whispered "Do you think you could let go of my top?" She shook her head at me, her soft emerald eyes meeting mine. "If you let go of my top you can hold my hand. Would that work?" I asked her, she slowly nodded as I offered her my hand. She took it and I led her to the ambulance.


	3. Lucy

**AN: Again I know I told people Thursday but I had the opposite of a writer's block and had to write this. So here you have the third chapter a day early. Thanks again to those who reviewed: Cirinde Palantir, elislin, mirdaishan, dreamadreamtoo, Lotuslita and crimescenecriminal! Reviews make the world a happier place!**

* * *

The girl gripped my hand so tightly that her knuckles started to turn white as the paramedic checked her over.

"Hello, I'm Brian. Can you tell me your name and how old you are?" The paramedic asked her.

She held up six fingers and whispered "Lucy" I smiled softly, what a beautiful name, I wonder if her parents knew that their child's name meant light.

"So you're six?" Brian said, and she simply nodded.

"Can you point to where it hurts?" He asked her gently.

She held out her wrist. I looked at it, my eyes misting over, how could I have missed it?

The paramedic unwrapped the dirty, blood-stained cloth she had tied around her right wrist.

I gasped. Under the cloth she had two very deep cuts in her wrist. One looked like it had started to heal; the other looked fresh and had obviously been bleeding for a while.

"How did you get these?" Brian asked her slowly.

She opened her mouth, swallowed and said very quietly "m…my…father."

I grit my teeth; if that man wasn't already dead I would have killed him. She was only six and he had tried to kill her. His own flesh and blood.

"Your dad gave you those cuts?" Brian asked looking at her quizzically.

She nodded again, tears threatening to spill from her over bright green eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to clean them and put a bandage over them. It may sting a little." Brian said reaching for an alcohol wipe.

She looked down at her wrist almost curiously while Brian patched it up. She gave no indication that it hurt or stung while he worked. When he had finished he gave her a big smile "You've been very brave, well done." She still looked curiously at her bandage, flexing her wrist.

"If you find any more serious injuries bring her to desert palm. And try to feed her up a bit, she's very underweight." He whispered to me looking at her.

"Okay" I whispered back. "Come on then Lucy let's get you home." I said hoisting her back onto my hip. I turned around and spotted Greg by my Denali. I walked over to him and felt a smile appearing on my face.

"Hey M" he said playfully. Then more seriously he added "How is she?"

"She is called Lucy and she is more or less okay apart from two deep cuts on her wrist."

"How did she get those?" He asked worriedly

"Her father" I answered my body tensing with loathing.

He seemed to notice as he quickly changed the subject. "So M am I helping you look after Lucy?" He asked curiously

"If you want to." I said thankful for the change of topic. "Could you drive us home? I want to sit in the back with Lucy." I asked hesitantly

"Sure I can drive." He replied.

I grinned at him and past him the keys.

"We need to go to the lab to ask for time off and and we need to drop off the evidence first though." He smiled before opening the back door of the Denali so I could climb in with Lucy still on my hip. I smiled back and settled myself in the backseat with Lucy sat in the middle right next to me. She had begun to cling to my top again. I put my arm around her and after she had looked at me in surprise she snuggled into my side.

Greg looked at us in the mirror and said "She looks a lot like you M. If I didn't know better I would say that she was your daughter."

I grinned at him "I don't know how to take that. And I preferred Hollywood to M as a nickname."

He rolled his eyes at me and grinned back "You can't choose your nickname M, it just happens." He replied mystically.

My smile grew as I rolled my eyes back at him. I looked down at Lucy; she had fallen asleep in my arms. She looked so peaceful and relaxed; her expression was one of complete contentment.

"You would make a great mom M." Greg said seriously looking at us in the mirror again. I felt myself blush slightly as I looked up at him.

"Thanks Greg." I replied softly. I only want to be a mom when you become a dad. I found myself thinking.

* * *

In no time at all we were back at the lab. Greg refused point blank to let me wake up Lucy, so I stayed sat in the Denali while he took in the evidence and requested time off for us. I opened the window and felt the cool breeze wash over me. I smiled as I absentmindedly brushed some of Lucy's hair behind her ear. She didn't stir.

"Morgan?" I heard someone say in surprise. I looked around and realized it was Nick. He walked over to me "What are you doing in the backseat of your car?" He asked in interest.

I smiled at him "Nick be quiet Lucy is sleeping." I whispered.

"Lucy… Who's Lucy?" He asked walking slowly closer. When he reached the window and saw her he let out a little sigh. "Is she your daughter?"

"No" I replied smiling "she was found at our crime scene. I said I would look after her until they found a foster parent."

At that moment Greg came into view smiling widely at me. Nick turned to see what I was looking at and saw him too. He looked at each of us in turn curiously "I better get back to work and leave you and Sanders alone." He said smiling. He walked to meet Greg and whispered something I couldn't hear in his ear which made him blush then grinning at me again he walked into the lab.

Greg got back into the Denali "Russell gave us both time off for three days and wished us luck." He said turning in his seat to look at us.

"That's great!" I replied grinning at him. "What did Nick say to you?" I asked curiously

"It doesn't matter, nothing important." He said turning around to hide his darkening cheeks.

I giggled "Greg do you remember where I live?" I asked

"Yes I remember I have given you lifts in before." He replied starting the car and driving out of the parking lot.

* * *

By the time we had reached my house Lucy had woken up and I could hear her stomach rumbling.

"Are you hungry Lucy?" I asked her gently

She nodded, looking at the ground.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked her

"I don't mind." She whispered back.

I looked at Greg who had turned around in his seat to face us. He gave me a 'you'd know better than me' look before opening up his car door and opening mine too. I gave him a small smile as I picked up Lucy and carried her to my front door.

Once I had dropped my keys twice trying to unlock my front door still carrying Lucy Greg picked them up and opened it for me. He held it open for me as I walked in. I put Lucy down on my couch then walked over to Greg.

"Hey Greg" I asked slowly

"Yes M" he replied looking slightly amused

"Would you mind sorting out some food so I can give Lucy a bath?" I asked quickly.

"Sure" He replied. "What should I make?"

"Well since it's just after two in the morning I'm going to opt for breakfast." I said in mock thoughtfulness.

He rolled his eyes at me again "Okay, what should I make for breakfast?"

"I'm not too sure. You shouldn't make anything too rich… What about porridge? That's filling and quite bland." I answered.

"Porridge" he said thoughtfully "yeah I can make that, do you have porridge oats?"

"Yep I hate quick meals; I don't even have a microwave." I answered.

"How can you live without a microwave?" He asked me incredulously.

I raised my eyebrows at him and was about to answer when a small voice from the couch cut across me.

"M"

Greg chuckled and I felt my heart go crazy but I still managed to give him a playful death glare before replying "Yeah Lucy what is it?"

"I need to go to the bathroom." She replied.

"Okay let me show you where it is, follow me." I said beckoning her towards me and through a small corridor to the bathroom. "Lucy once you have been to the toilet is it okay if I give you a bath?"

She looked at me slightly confused "What's a bath?"

I bit my lip "A bath is like a big bucket of water that you wash your self-off in. So you can get rid of dirt."

"Okay" she replied, I still don't think she completely understood though. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

I took a deep breath in, willing myself not to cry. It wasn't fair, she was so nice, so small, and her life had been hell. She had received frequent beatings, hard work and she hadn't even heard of a bath.

The bathroom door opened and I quickly smiled and joined her in the bathroom.

I ran a quite cool bath for her and poured shower gel in instead of the bath salts I normally use. This made the water quite bubbly and smell of strawberries. I helped her out of her ripped dress and was about to lift her into the bath before I remembered the bandage. I turned around and after searching in the bathroom cupboard for a while I found a carrier bag and a hair tie.

"Lucy I need to put this over your bandage so you don't get it wet. Is that okay?" I asked showing her the bag.

She nodded and offered me her arm. I opened the bag and put her arm inside it. Then I folded it down so it only covered the bandage before securing it tightly with the hair tie. I the smiled at her and lifted her slowly into the water.

It was only after her bath that I realized just how dirty and bruise laden she was. Her seemingly dark skin was paper white with splashes of browns, blues, yellows and greens. Not to mention the streaks of red and pink. Her filthy hair was as pale as her skin although I had to drain the filthy black bath water and turn on the shower head to find out.

I wrapped a fluffy white towel around her and lifted her out of the bath. "I'm just going to go and find you something to wear. I'll be back in a sec." I told her heading to my room, opposite the bathroom. I opened up my wardrobe before remembering how small she was. After a while of contemplating this problem I decided to give her an old pale blue t-shirt which was very tight around your neck so it wouldn't fall too low on her. Then to my surprise I found a pair of white panties that looked as though they might fit her. Then I remembered they were the expensive ones I had managed to shrink on my first day in Vegas, I must have forgotten to throw them out.

I headed back to the bathroom carrying the clothes. Lucy still had the towel wrapped around her but she looked a lot dryer. I helped her get changed and towel dry her almost white hair before we walked out to see if breakfast was ready.


	4. Three Bowls Of Porridge

**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed: Lotuslita, Cirinde Palantir, Foxfire832001, idreamadreamtoo, princ3ssf33t, elislin and mirdashan. And to those who fav or follow: Cirinde Palantir, Foxfire832001, Rocio Daniela, DanielWhite, Lil Badger 101, LilyLatendresse63, Lotuslita, crimescenecriminal, elislin, idreamadreamtoo and mirdaishan, I never thought that my story would be so popular.**

* * *

As soon as we left the bathroom the aroma of porridge greeted us. Lucy lifted her head and sniffed curiously, I wonder if she has ever had porridge before.

When we entered the main room we saw three bowls of porridge on the table and I smiled thinking of how much Lucy looked like Goldilocks. I walked around the table and pulled out a chair for Lucy to sit on

"Eat as much of it as you want, but be careful it is probably hot." I warned her as she looked in wonder at her bowl. At this she grabbed her spoon, dipped it in the porridge and tested it's warmth with her small pale tongue. Deciding it was cool enough she began to eat with gusto as if she hadn't eaten in days. But I reminded myself, she probably hadn't.

"Hey M what would you like to drink?" Greg called from the kitchen

"I don't mind, I'll have whatever you have, could get Lucy a drink too?" I replied

"Sure." He said "Be out in a sec."

I smiled. Lucy looked at me inquisitively and I smiled winder. She had finished her porridge, not one oat was left in her bowl. "Do you want some more porridge Lucy?" I asked her gently.

She nodded her head vigorously. So I swapped our bowls and carried the empty one towards the kitchen. I was just about to walk into it when I nearly walked into Greg who was carrying three glasses.

"Oh God, sorry Greg." I said hastily, my heart pounding. He smiled at me

"You should watch where you're going. Why are you going into the kitchen?" He asked questioningly

"Lucy finished" I said showing him the empty bowl "Is there anymore porridge?" I asked

"Yeah, I put it in the fridge." He replied before walking into the main room.

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a small bowl full of porridge. I put it on the counter top and put Lucy's bowl in the sink to wash up later. I took a deep breath; my heart was still thumping like I had just finished running a marathon.

When I walked back to the table Lucy had finished her second bowl and her drink, she was looking quite tired. Greg was sat next to her eating slowly but he looked up as I approached.

"M, I think that Lucy needs to go to bed." he said as she yawned widely.

"I think you're right, I'll be back in a minute." I replied placing the bowl on the table. I walked around the table to her and placed her on my hip, she began to burrow into me again. I smiled looking at the top of her head. I then walked into the guest room and tenderly put her down onto the bed. She yawned again as I covered her with the cream duvet. I sat on the edge of the bed and gently said "I will be in the room almost opposite this one if you want me or have a nightmare. I don't care what time it is just wake me up, I won't get mad or angry. When you do wake up come and get me up too so I can get you something to eat okay?"

She nodded sleepily. I kissed her on the forehead and walked out quietly shutting the door behind me.

I walked back into the main room; Greg had taken out the dirty dishes. And I could hear him washing them in the kitchen. I gulped down my drink not noticing what it was then picking up my untouched porridge I followed him into the kitchen.

I put the porridge back into the fridge and turned to give Greg my glass. I had gotten to about a foot behind him when he turned around and saw me.

"Hey M when did you get here?" he asked

"I'm not sure. Didn't you hear the fridge close?" I replied

"No, you must have shut it quietly. You're stealthier than I gave you credit for." He answered grinning at me.

"Yeah I'm secretly a ninja" I said in mock seriousness.

"Don't quit your night job" He responded his grin getting bigger.

I felt my grin grow too and my heart started doing back flips.

He took the glass I was still holding in my hand "Go and put on the TV or something, I'll finish off the washing up." He said softly

"Are you sure?" I asked him in surprise.

He nodded seriously and I walked into the next room and sank onto the couch. I suddenly realized how tired I was and the events of the day replayed in my head. Great shuddering sobs escaped my body as I broke down completely.

* * *

Greg's POV:

I just walked out of the kitchen drying my hands on my trousers when I heard someone crying. I looked around in surprise and saw Morgan curled on the couch. I slowly walked over to her and sat next to her. I had never been very good at comforting people having no siblings to practice with. So I did the only thing that seemed right; I put my arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Her sobs became somewhat muffled in my shirt as she clung to me. I found myself rubbing her back and whispering comforting phrases like "It's going to be okay."

After a while she looked up at me, her face blotchy, and her eyes swollen and red.

"What language was that?" She asked hoarsely

I looked at her confused I was speaking English, Wasn't I? But if she didn't understand me it might have been Norwegian. Could I have spoken another language and not realized it?

"It was probably Norwegian." I answered

She looked at me in awe "You can speak Norwegian?"

"Yes my whole family can… Why were you crying?" The second I said it I knew I should have stayed quiet. Her eyes filled with tears again and she sobbed

"Lucy, she's only a child and she's been through hell! Her body is covered with scars and bruises. It looks like her father whipped, cut and punched her for years. She is so thin you can easily see all of her ribs and her spine. Can you imagine how many days of staving that took? Why did she deserve it? She's a good kid so why is she being punished?" She replied angrily still sobbing.

I found myself saying "She didn't deserve it, no one does but if we catch the bad guys we can stop other children getting hurt." I subconsciously brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear; I heard her breath hitch and she gazed at me almost longingly. My heart started beating quickly and I could hear blood pounding in my ears. I was slowly coming closer, feeling her breath on my face. I could see every tear track glistening down her cheeks. Every tear drop clinging to her long eyelashes. Her crystal blue eyes fluttered shut and as if this was the sign I had been waiting for I pulled her towards me capturing her lips with my own. I kissed her with all the passion and love that I had bottled up for so long and she kissed back almost as passionately.

When we broke apart we were both panting.

"Wow" she said breathlessly

"Yeah wow sums it up." I said equally as breathless

This time it was her that pulled me into the kiss by grabbing the front of my shirt. I immediately kissed back until I felt her unbuttoning my shirt. I pulled away.

"No M." I said forcefully

"Why?" she replied looking at me in confusion "Don't you like me?"

"I like you more than you can possibly imagine M. But crying makes your emotions go into overdrive. I don't want to do anything that you will regret tomorrow." I said entwining our fingers

"I wouldn't regret it." She said moving her face closer to mine.

I could feel my heart pounding, longing to be with her. But I couldn't, it wasn't right, we were moving too quickly and I know from experience that when relationships move too quickly they crash and burn.

"No M, not tonight." I replied softly. I quickly changed the subject "You look tired, you should get to bed."

She looked as though she was going to protest further but she yawned and caved "Fine." She said as she heaved her body off of the couch and headed towards her room.

After a while I remembered that I had nowhere to sleep. Well I wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch but I would need a pillow. So I followed her to her room. Stopping outside the door and knocking softly.

"Come in." I heard her say.

I opened the door and found that her bedroom had an en suite. She was in the bathroom putting down her toothbrush. She had gotten changed into a white tank top and grey shots. When she saw my reflection in the mirror she turned around.

"Hey M, where shall I sleep?" I asked her.

She looked at me, her face a mixture of expressions. Before she answered quietly "Please don't leave me."

I nodded and removed my jeans deciding to sleep in boxers and t-shirt.

By the time I had done this she was already in bed, I pulled the cover back from my side of the bed and lay down. I rolled to face her and put my arm around her, she nestled herself into my chest and very quickly we both fell asleep.

* * *

Morgan's POV: 

I don't know how long we slept for all I know is that Greg's arm was still around my waist and his breath was tickling my neck. I grinned, if someone had told me last night that I would wake up with Greg's arm around me and his touch still lingering on my lips I would have told them they were crazy. But it was all true and all real.

I suddenly wondered what had woken me up and I heard muffled cries coming from the room opposite. I immediately got out of bed. Or at least tried to, I had forgotten that Greg was holding onto my waist and he pulled me back down onto him. He awoke with a start

"M what are you doing, I was comfortable." He moaned

"Lucy's crying I'll be back soon." I replied kissing him briefly.

He released my waist and I scrambled up and walked into Lucy's room.

She was thrashing around crying and muttering "No, no…..Please don't hurt me… Please… I beg you… It was only a slice of bread… Please"

"Lucy, Lucy wake up you're dreaming." I said softly "Lucy, It's a dream wake up" I said more forcefully.

She suddenly came to and burst into tears I held her close and rocked her like a baby. When her sobbing had subsided I lifted her out of bed and carried her into my room.

"Greg is it okay if Lucy sleeps with us?" I asked him

"Yeah that's fine." I heard him reply groggily.

I lay Lucy down on the edge of the bed before climbing in-between her and Greg. I turned to face her and I pulled her into a hug, she snuggled into me and after a few minutes her breathing became deep.

I felt Greg wrap his arm around me again, whether he was asleep or not I didn't know but I wasn't going to complain. I fell asleep feeling like I had a loving family.


	5. Seeing Nick

**AN: Thanks to all those who reviewed: Cirinde Palantir, Foxfire832001, princ3ssf33t, crimescenecriminal, elislin, Lotuslita, idreamadreamtoo and mirdaishan. And to those who fav or follow: Cirinde Palantir, Foxfire832001, Rocio Daniela, DanielWhite, Lil Badger 101, LilyLatendresse63, Lotuslita, crimescenecriminal, elislin, idreamadreamtoo, mirdaishan, jennymay88 and solcitho. Please review this chapter, even if you thought it was rubbish I want to know how to improve. Sorry its a bit shorter than the last ones. **

* * *

When I awoke the next morning Lucy was still in my arms asleep. Her hair looked even paler in the sunlight that peaked through the gap in my curtains. I felt something move against my waist, pulling me slightly backwards.

"Morning sunshine." Greg said sleepily before yawning widely

"Morning to you to Greg. How did you sleep?" I asked him

"I slept fine. What about you?" He answered

"I slept better than I have done in a long time" I replied.

Lucy stirred in my arms and her bright emerald eyes looked up at me. She looked rested but I saw a blue bruise had formed around her left eye. Her dad must have punched her. I felt anger beginning to wash over me but I pushed it away quickly.

"Good morning Lucy, did you sleep well?" I asked her a little too brightly

"Yes, thank you M" She replied

Greg chuckled behind me sending my heart into a frenzy, "So M what are we going to do today?" He asked putting a lot of emphasis on the M.

I rolled my eyes smiling "I thought we could go and get Lucy some clothes and maybe a few movies to watch." I replied

"Sounds like a plan." Greg said enthusiastically "What movies do you like Lucy?" He asked looking at her

"Um, I've never really watched any." She replied quietly looking at the bed sheets

"I'm sure that's Greg's seem enough kid movies to know which ones are good." I said smiling at her

"Hey M that hurt." Greg said in a would be hurt voice but I could tell he was smiling.

"Greg could you show Lucy how to work the TV because I'm sure she would like it." I asked

"Sure, but you just want us to get out don't you?" He replied his grin still evident in his voice.

"I need to get changed." I replied sitting up and stretching out my stiff arms, hearing satisfying clicks as I did so. "Is that okay with you Lucy? I promise that Greg won't hurt you. He couldn't hurt a fly. Besides" I said in a loud whisper "You're probably much stronger than he is."

She giggled and gave me a small smile which I returned.

"Come on then Lucy; let's get out of M's way." Greg said to her pulling on his jeans before lifting her out of bed and carrying her into the main room.

I slowly got up, still smiling, and went to go and take a quick shower.

* * *

I got out of the shower feeling fresh and smelling like strawberries. I quickly dried myself, towel dried my hair (I read that hair dryers can permanently damage and slow down growth) and slipped on a robe. I then softly padded into my room to get changed.

I looked for something that I could wear that I looked good in but it didn't look like I had really made an effort. I ended up putting on a pair of quite old jeans, a baby blue t-shirt and a light brown jacket. I then dragged a brush through my damp hair and walked into the main room.

I was surprised and slightly amused to see the scene in front of me. The TV was on showing a cartoon but no one was watching it. Greg had Lucy pinned down on the couch and was tickling her. Lucy was giggling and grinning wider than I had ever seen. Neither of them noticed me until I was right behind Greg. I silently told Lucy not to tell him and that I would pull him off. Then I grabbed his shoulders and pulled them down. He fell backwards and looked around for his new attacker.

"I told you I could have been a ninja." I said to him grinning "Get him Lucy!"

Lucy moved forwards and pounced on Greg tickling him back while I tried to hold him still.

"No fair" he spluttered "Two against one."

We just laughed at him and it was a while before we noticed there was someone watching us…

Lucy rolled off Greg and I released his wrists before I realized Nick was standing behind us watching us in amusement.

"Hi Nick, when did you get here?" I asked him in surprise

"About five minutes ago I knocked on your door and when no one answered I tried the handle and it opened. I walked in and found you two" he pointed at Lucy and I "on top of poor Greggo here."

"You were stood there and you didn't help me?" Greg asked indigently

"Yeah" Nick replied "Don't forget what I told you" he said

Greg looked away, blushed and changed the subject "Why did you come over in the first place Nick?"

"I got off work and wanted to know if you guys wanted to go and grab a bite to eat." He replied

"Okay that sounds good. There's a nice café down the road from here." I said looking at Lucy and Greg "That okay with you Lucy?"

She nodded looking past me, at Nick looking a little intimidated.

"Lucy this is Nick, he works with Greg and I. Unlike Greg Nick is very strong but I can promise you that he won't lay a finger on you or I can get him fired." I told her.

She smiled at me and I turned to see Nick rolling his eyes at me. I gave him an evil glare.

"M don't you need to get Lucy something to wear?" Greg asked me

"Yeah but we can get that after we've eaten" I replied

"No M I mean she can't go out like that." He said

I suppose he was right, she looked like she was drowning in fabric. But what did I have that might fit her? Then it dawned on me, why didn't I think of it before, I had a whole box of my old baby clothes. My mom had sent me them just before me and my last boyfriend had broken up. Some of the bigger ones might fit her.

"Lucy can you come with me, we need to find you something to wear." I said she nodded and took the hand that I offered her.

I led her into the guest room and after a while of searching I recovered the box on top of the wardrobe. I pulled it down, opened it and began to rummage through it. I pulled out loads of baby rompers and summer dresses all clean but some dull with age. Right at the bottom I found a sapphire blue dress, the label said it was for 'age 3' but it should fit okay. I showed it to Lucy "What do you think, would this be okay to wear?" I asked

"Yes, it's beautiful" She replied letting the soft fabric flow through her fingers.

I helped her take off the t-shirt and slip on the dress. It was meant to be two inches under her knee and it was about an inch, just less. But it fit perfectly. I then remembered that she had no shoes, the box had no kid's shoes in. But I suppose that she was young enough to be carried wearing socks. I pulled out a pair of once white socks that now looked grey. I handed them to Lucy who pulled them on.

"M" she said softly

"Yes Lucy, what is it?" I replied

"M, I don't want people to see my arms." She said looking at them. I looked at them too. They were thin and would be pale if they weren't multi-colored with bruises. They also had a few cuts running up and down them as well as a lot of scars and cigarette burns.

I nodded "Okay, let's go and see if I have a jumper that might fit you."

I lifted her and carried her into my room and sat her down on the bed. Then I opened my wardrobe and began the search for a small jumper.

I had only pulled out a few jumpers when I saw what should be a black three quarter length cross over. But on Lucy it could be full length black cross over.

I lifted it out of the wardrobe and carried it over to her. She put it on and I pulled the fabric around her and tied it behind her. She turned to face me and I noticed that the sleeves were a bit too long so I rolled them up for her. She smiled at me and I saw that her hair was tangled around her face

"Lucy would you mind if I brushed your hair?" I asked

"No that's fine." She replied

I got up and picked up my brush and some detangling spray from the bedside table. "Lucy I'm going to put in some detangling spray into your hair too, is that okay? I asked

"Yes it's fine" She said turning to face away from me.

I sat down behind her and squirted the spray onto her hair. Then I gently teased the knots from her hair. It didn't take me as long as I thought it would and when I had finished her hair shone and fell down to her waist almost completely straight.

"Thanks M"

"No problem Lucy. Shall we go and show Greg and Nick?" I said picking her up and smiling brightly at her.

She nodded and I carried her into the main room.

When we entered Greg and Nick stopped talking very suddenly and looked at me. When their gaze fell on Lucy they both looked surprised.

"Wow Lucy you look amazing" Greg said "Where did you get that dress from?" He asked me

"My mum sent me a box of baby clothes about two years ago and I still haven't gotten rid of them." I replied

"Why did your mum send you a box of baby clothes?" Nick asked looking confused

"I had a serious boyfriend and I wasn't very well, I was throwing up and I think she thought I was pregnant. She denies it now though." I replied

Nick and Greg lost their looks of confusion and Greg said "Are you ready to go then M?"

"Yes" I replied "I just need to put on my shoes first though."

I put Lucy down and pulled on a pair of black ankle boot. When I looked up Lucy was in Greg's arms looking quite contented. I smiled absentmindedly and opened the front door. I held it open for Greg and Nick who both walked out thanking me before I walk out myself and shut and locked the door behind me.

**AN: Sorry for the wait and I'm afraid that there will probably be a bigger wait for the next one. Somethings happened and I can't concentrate for long enough to write another chapter. Sorry will write one as soon as the thing is over.**


	6. The Little Café

**AN: The thing has been resolved! Thanks to all those who reviewed: Cirinde Palantir, Foxfire832001, princ3ssf33t, crimescenecriminal, elislin, Lotuslita, idreamadreamtoo, mirdaishan and Annie. And to those who fav or follow: Cirinde Palantir, Foxfire832001, Rocio Daniela, DanielWhite, Lil Badger 101, LilyLatendresse63, Lotuslita, crimescenecriminal, elislin, idreamadreamtoo, mirdaishan, jennymay88 solcitho, Half-Asian Invasion, mywarisalreadywon and snowii . Please review this chapter, it would take seconds. **

* * *

After we had decided that Nick was going to follow us there Greg, Lucy and I got into my Denali. This time I drove with Greg and Lucy in the back. I looked in the mirror; Lucy had settled herself next to Greg leaning on him while he had his arm around her. They look so cute together I thought as I started the car.

The journey to the café was in comfortable silence, the only thing disturbing it was a quiet song from the radio.

When we pulled up at the café I was surprised to see how empty it was. Well there was always a table for you as soon as you walked in but there were normally more than two cars in the parking lot.

I stopped the car and got out just as Nick pulled into the space next to us. Greg got out of the back lifting Lucy with him. As soon as she was out of the car Lucy began to smell the air and breathe deeply. I smiled at her I suppose she had never been to a café before.

As soon as we walked through the doors of the café we were met by the warm aroma of cooking. I led the others to a small table near a window and sat down. Greg put Lucy next to me before going to sit opposite, leaving Nick to sit opposite me.

"M" I heard a small voice say

"Yeah Lucy" I answered

"I need to go to the bathroom." She replied

Before I could say anything Greg said "I do too, I'll take you. Where are they M?"

"They are over there" I said pointing "where it says toilets."

He rolled his eyes at me and picked up Lucy again. I watched them as they headed out of my sight.

"Morgan you do know he likes you, don't you?" Nick asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Huh" I said, I wasn't really listening I was too busy watching Greg and Lucy. I turned to face Nick

"You like him too don't you Morgan?" He said with amused expression on his face.

I looked at the table feeling my cheeks burn. There was no point in denying it, he'd find out soon enough anyway.

Nicks look of amusement changed to one of seriousness "Does he know?"

Again I didn't reply feeling my cheeks grow even darker.

Nick sighed "How long?"

"How long what?" I replied finally looking up at him

"How long have you and Greggo been seeing each other?" He asked

"Well, uh, it was just a kiss. We're not really seeing each other." I replied awkwardly

"Do you want to?" He questioned me

"I, uh, well… How is the case involving Lucy going?" I asked quickly changing the topic.

Nick looked at me "The husband beat his wife to death and then shot himself. It only took a DNA test to prove it. But stop changing the subject, do you want to?"

I decided to play for time "Do I want to what?"

Nick sighed again, louder this time "Do you want to start seeing Greg?"

I was saved from answering by the return of Greg and Lucy. They sat down

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Greg asked

Nick and I exchanged a look before he said "We were talking about Morgan's love life."

I gave him a 'you were not supposed to say that, I'll kill you' look and kicked him under the table. My aim being terrible I managed to kick Greg instead.

"Ow M, what was that for?" Greg whined

"Oh sorry Greg, that was meant for Nick." I replied apologetically

"Aw Poor Greggo, I'm sure Morgan will kiss it better." Nick said in a mock baby voice.

I glared at him again and noticed Lucy watching us, amused. I gave her a playful glare and she giggled.

Then the food arrived. And everything went silent as we enjoyed our meal. Lucy finished first after eating her omelette very quickly.

"You still hungry Lucy?" I asked her offering her some of mine.

She shook her head smiling at me. I had eaten just over half of it and was no longer hungry so I gave it to her anyway.

"If you don't want it don't eat it." I told her.

She smiled at me again and began to wolf it down.

When everyone had finished Nick refused to let us pay, literally shouting down our protests until we gave in.

"Bye Lucy" Nick said, bending down to her level, she looked away shyly but didn't back away.

"Bye Morgan, Greggo." He said hugging me before raising his eyebrows suggestively at us and walking to his car.

"Come on Lucy lets go and get you some new clothes." I said hoisting onto my hip. "You're driving" I told Greg giving him the car keys.

He took them from me and opened the car door for me to climb in with Lucy. I clambered in and like normal Lucy nestled into me.

"Where are we going M?" Greg asked me as he started the car.

"I'm not sure. I haven't been clothes shopping since I arrived in Vegas." I replied "Up to you."

"Well there is a shopping mall about fifteen, twenty minutes away from here." He answered starting to drive out of the parking lot.

"Okay. Do they have a hairdressers?" I asked curiously

"M your hair looks fine." Greg rolling his eyes

Lucy giggled.

I rolled my eyes back and said "Not for me, for Lucy."

Lucy looked at me inquisitively "What do they do at a hairdressers?"

"They cut your hair. To make it look nicer." I answered smiling at her

"Does it hurt?" She asked looking slightly scared

"No don't worry Lucy you won't feel a thing." I replied. She still looked scared so I added "I can get mine cut first if it would make you feel any better about it."

She nodded, relaxing.

After a few minutes of silence Greg spoke "What's your favorite color Lucy?"

She sat up a little straighter, clearly thinking hard. "Blue."

Greg nodded "Which shade of blue is your favorite, light or dark?"

Again she considered for a moment before saying "Light."

I looked out of the window behind her, we had arrived.

We pulled into a space right outside the entrance a few moments later. Greg stopped the car and turned to look at us "It might be a bit busy. It's always busier around midday."

I nodded and opened the car door; I stepped out into the warm sunlight and lifted Lucy onto my hip. Greg shut the door behind me and locked the car. "Can you keep hold of the keys?" I asked him as he offered them to me.

He sighed loudly "I guess." He said in a mock exasperated voice.

I smiled at him "It won't kill you." I said walking through the doors to the shopping mall.

"What if I accidently stab it into a vein or artery? That could kill me." He said in the best serious voice he could muster following me.

I laughed at him "You're not strong enough to do that to yourself."

"How do you know?" He replied grumpily

"If you're strong enough then prove it." I said

"How am I meant to do that without killing myself M?" He asked questioningly

I thought for a second "Beat me at an arm-wrestle."

He chuckled making my heart speed up "Really M?"

"Yeah! There's a table over there." I replied pointing

"What about Lucy?" He asked

I looked at her, she looked like she was trying not to laugh "Do you mind watching Greg get his ass kicked in an arm-wrestle?" I asked her

She shook her head grinning.

"There we are then Greg, stop stalling." I said to him.

He raised his arms in surrender "Okay, okay."

We walked over to the table and sat down opposite each other. I put Lucy in the chair next to me "You can be the judge." I told her "Ready to get your ass kicked Greg?"

He smiled at me, my heart raced even faster "You won't win." He stated putting his right arm on the table.

I shook my head at him "Left arm."

He rolled his eyes and swapped arms; I put my arm on the table and grasped his hand. I started breathing faster as I realized how close we were to each other. Our faces were only five inches apart. I gripped his hand tightly and he grinned at me.

"You say when Lucy" He told her

She nodded enthusiastically "Three…Two…One…GO!" She cried

I tensed my arm refusing to let it budge but not trying to get Greg's arm down. He seemed to be pushing against my hand with all his might. We stayed like this for about ten seconds, then Greg's hand stated shaking and I knew it was time. I started to fight back and inch by inch Greg's hand began to fall back. He looked at me in surprise and momentarily let his guard down. I took this opportunity to force his hand all the day down.

"Yay M wins!" Lucy said joyfully

I released my death grip on Greg's hand to flex my fingers.

"I obviously let you win." Greg said smiling at me

I rolled my eyes and smiled back "Of course you did."

"I did." He said earnestly

"Sure" I replied sarcastically "Prove it."

"Prove what?" He asked

"Prove that you're strong." I answered

"Okay" He replied standing up and stretching his arms. He walked towards me and before I knew what was going on he had lifted me up bridal style.

"Greg what the hell are you doing? Put me down!" I cried

"Not until you admit that I'm strong." He said cheerfully winking at Lucy and spinning in a circle.

I had finally recovered from the shock of being picked up and began to struggle. "Put me down!" I yelled still struggling.

He laughed at me and I glared up at him, he looked down at me a smile still etched on his face. My breathing became shallow as realized if I was four inches closer our lips would be touching. I stopped struggling. His expression changed as he seemed to realize the same thing. He hoisted me higher in his arms. Our faces were now two inches apart and my heart started throwing itself into my ribs and lungs making my breathing speed up even more. He started to close the gap between us but he was moving too slowly. I lifted my head and captured his lips with my own. It was as if electricity had shot from our mouths down my spine and all over my body making me feel tingly.

I started to pull away but he wouldn't let me, he sunk his head further refusing to let go. I grinned into his lips and pulled back more forcefully. We broke apart

"Wow, just wow M." Greg said breathlessly

I nodded equally as breathless "Are you going to put me down now?" I asked

He glanced over my head and I turned to see Lucy looking at us in amusement "Fine, but this carry's on later." He said, he put me down gently but kept one arm around my waist.

Lucy walked a few steps towards us, closing the gap. "M, are you and Greg going to get married?" She asked seriously

I looked at her for a few seconds, not knowing how to answer.

Greg chuckled "Not just yet Lucy. But who knows."

I looked at him in surprise, he didn't just want a fling, he wanted a serious relationship just like I did.

"M." He looked at me

"Huh." I replied looking back at him dreamily

"Don't we have some shopping to do?" He asked amused

"What, oh yeah. Shopping. Let's go then." I said lifting Lucy onto my hip and following Greg. I was happier than I had been in a long time.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait I've had a writer's block to the story and couldn't write it. But I did write a Morganders/Grody one shot **** s/9644191/1/A-Picnic-Under-The-Stars****. I will probably be updating once a week from now on since school is starting. Probably on the weekend since I'm busy most days after school.**

**Please review XXX**


	7. The Mall

**AN: Thanks to all those who reviewed: Cirinde Palantir, Foxfire832001, princ3ssf33t, crimescenecriminal, elislin, Lotuslita, idreamadreamtoo, mirdaishan and Annie. And to those who fav or follow: Cirinde Palantir, Foxfire832001, Rocio Daniela, DanielWhite, Lil Badger 101, LilyLatendresse63, Lotuslita, crimescenecriminal, elislin, idreamadreamtoo, mirdaishan, jennymay88 solcitho, Half-Asian Invasion, mywarisalreadywon, snowii and nelliskinkyinbed. Please review, they mean the world to me!**

* * *

The shopping took longer than I had expected. Finding something that fit Lucy and didn't make her look like she was three wasn't the easiest thing ever considering her size. I had also forgotten that we had to buy her everything, as she had nothing of her own. She wasn't very fussy and would try on anything I gave her, but I don't think she was too fond of hot pink or red. She didn't mind the styles as long as they covered up her bruises and scars. So it was probably me being fussy that took us so long.

When we exited the sixth shop I was carrying five bags full of clothes and had spent a lot of money but had everything she would need, even a swimsuit and DVD's. Greg was carrying Lucy who now had a pair of baby blue sandals on instead of not quite white socks. I looked around

"Greg where's the hairdressers?" I asked

"Just around that corner M." He answered pointing to the right. "If you give me Lucy's new clothes I can go and put them in the car while she's having her hair cut." He said putting Lucy down.

"Okay." I replied "Can you meet us in the hairdressers once you have done that?" I asked giving him the bags and picking up Lucy.

"Of course I can, I'll see you two in a few minutes." He said walking back towards the car.

I sighed; he was so sweet and caring. Lucy looked up at me innocently, I grinned at her and tapped her on the nose, and she smiled back making her emerald eyes twinkle. I hoisted her higher on my hip before walking towards the hairdressers.

Greg's POV: 

How do women carry so many bags of shopping? I thought, my hands were already going numb and I was only carrying five bags for less than two minutes. In relief I put the bags down so I could unlock M's car. I put the bags in the boot and locked it again putting the key back in my pocket. I turned on my heel and walked back inside the mall.

Once I was through the entrance my eyes fell on the display in a jewelry shop window. I walked closer to take a better look. It was beautiful. I walked inside and less than ten minutes later I could feel its weight in my pocket. I smiled to myself walking towards the hairdressers.

When I arrived Morgan had just had her hair cut, by the shade of the blonde hair on the floor. And Lucy was sitting in a chair getting hers cut. She was gripping onto M's hand pretty tightly but didn't look scared.

I walked in and the dark haired woman behind the counter said "There is a queue if you want to get your hair cut."

"No thanks." I replied "I'm with them." I said pointing at M and Lucy.

She nodded and said "You can go and stand by them."

I smiled brightly at her "Thanks."

I walked over to them, I could see Lucy watching me in the mirror but M hadn't appeared to have seen me. I walked quietly until I was right behind her then I put my hands on her shoulders "Hey M!"

Not surprising she jumped violently she quickly turned to face me. I could see she was breathing heavily, probably from her near heart failure.

"I...I hate it when...when you do that!" She said her hand over her heart.

I chuckled back grinning widely at her. She halfheartedly punched my arm and smiled, looking at the floor. I put my thumb under her chin and splayed my fingers across her cheek making her look at me. She smiled softly at me placing her hand over mine, my heart speed up and my breathing became faster. When I was this close I could see the faint traces of green in her crystal blue eyes and a small scar over her left eyebrow. Her eyes met mine before they fell to my lips. She moved forwards and she kissed me softly and sweetly. My heart pounded as I eagerly responded.

After what could have been a few hours but was probably a few seconds we broke apart smiling sappily at each other. One of her hands was tangled in my hair while the other gripped my wrist. Both of mine were on her face, caressing her soft skin. I moved closer to her and whispered in her ear "I have something to give you when we get back."

She looked at me curiously

"She's done." The woman cutting Lucy's hair said. M quickly moved away from me and picked her up. Lucy's hair now reached to the bottom of her shoulder blades, and she had a full fringe. It suited her, made her look more like a carefree child.

I walked over to the woman behind the counter and paid. Then I took hold of M's hand and we walked back to the car talking about nothing in particular.

When we reached the car I unlocked it and opened the door for M and Lucy before getting in myself and driving out of the parking lot.

Morgan's POV:

Greg's words were ringing in my ears 'I have something to give you when we get back.' I wonder what it is. Does he mean he's bought something for me? These thoughts, and others, chased themselves through my head on the car journey home, so when we got back I had a slight headache.

I opened the car door and got out lifting Lucy with me. I set her down on the cool pavement and shut the car door behind her.

"Greg can you take Lucy in while I grab the shopping?" I asked him, handing over my keys

"Yeah sure." He replied taking the exchanging keys so I had my car keys. Then he picked up Lucy with one arm and walked to the front door.

I turned away from them and got the shopping out of the boot. I put all the bags on the floor while I locked my car, then I picked all of them up and wrapped the handles around my wrists and fingers. I walked very quickly over to the front door pushing it open with my shoulder. I dumped the bags down next to the table and collapsed on the sofa. I yawned and looked at the clock; it was just before seven pm.

I closed my eyes. After a few seconds I felt something land on my stomach, I looked up and saw Lucy; she smiled at me looking at something over my head. I turned around and Greg pounced on me knocking me backwards on the sofa. Lucy sprang towards my head grabbing my wrists and clinging to them, for a kid she was surprisingly strong. I looked at Greg in surprise and he chuckled, his dark eyes full of amusement and mischief. I looked, or at least tried to look at Lucy wondering what the hell was going on. While I was turned away I felt something brush my waist making me jerk uncontrollably. I looked back at Greg who was grinning. Oh no. Please god no. He was going to tickle me like he had tickled Lucy.

My prediction was correct. My eyes widened, my heart rate increased and my breathing became labored as my torture began. I bit my lips willing myself not to make a sound but within minutes I was out of breath and begging for mercy.

Greg looked at me considering "If I let you go will you tell me that I'm strong?"

"Never." I replied mock glaring at him

"Okay then" He said raising his hands again.

He had barely touched my side before I literally screamed "I submit, I submit."

He stopped and looked at me "Say it."

"Okay, Okay. Greg you are strong." I replied wearily

At this Lucy released my now numb wrists and Greg got off of me holding out his hand to help me up. I took it and he yanked me up with such force I'm surprised that my shoulder didn't dislocate. I fell into his chest making him take a step back.

"Whoa M, I'm all for physical affection, but in front of children?" He whispered in my ear making me blush red.

He stepped away from me grinning again. "I think we should put on a movie. What do you think Lucy?" Greg said

Lucy nodded enthusiastically and retrieved one out of the shopping bags. She handed it to Greg who looked at it.

"You want to watch Disney's Hercules?" He asked her

She nodded smiling.

Greg half shrugged and set up the DVD. I lifted Lucy into the air and swung her in a circle "Where do you want to sit Lucy?"

She giggled and pointed to the armchair; I put her down on it and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. I then quickly walked over to the shopping bags and pulled out a soft, fluffy lilac teddy bear. I walked back over to Lucy and put it in her hand. "I bought this for you, so you don't feel so alone at night."

She looked up at me "Thank you M." She said quietly

"No problem" I replied taking a seat on the sofa. Greg came to join me having got the DVD started. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I lent into him sighing contentedly. I pulled a blanket down from the back of the sofa and wrapped it around us.

* * *

**AN: Before anyone says anything, Morgan keeps a blanket on her armchair and sofa. I would also like to know what people think Greg bought her in the jewelry shop. I do have something in my head but I can change it. Please review, they make my day!**


	8. Best Friend

**AN: Thanks to all those who reviewed: Cirinde Palantir, Foxfire832001, princ3ssf33t, crimescenecriminal, elislin, Lotuslita, idreamadreamtoo, mirdaishan, Annie, solcitho, McTivaRusher and elizabethinkheart. And to those who fav or follow: Cirinde Palantir, Foxfire832001, McTivaRusher, Rocio Daniela, crimescenecriminal, elizabethinkheart, DanielWhite, Lil Badger 101, LilyLatendresse63, Lotuslita, elislin, idreamadreamtoo, mirdaishan, jennymay88 solcitho, Half-Asian Invasion, mywarisalreadywon, snowii, nelliskinkyinbed and sonya13. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Disclaimer****:**

**I do not own Keane or any of their songs unfortunately.**

* * *

Morgan's POV:

I opened my eyes yawning widely before I realized that my pillow was breathing. I turned my head and found that I had fallen asleep on Greg. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply sending warm puffs of air into my hair. We were lying more or less side by side on the couch, our legs tangled together. I was lying on my side while he was on his back one arm still around my shoulders, the other holding my hand on his chest. I smiled to myself using my free hand to brush Greg's hair out of his eyes. I felt him stir against me

"Morin' M" He yawned opening his chocolate brown eyes and smiling at me.

"Morin' to you to Greg" I replied mimicking him "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No." He answered but I could tell he was lying.

He yawned again "Where's Lucy?" He asked

I looked over at the armchair; she was asleep clutching her teddy bear with the blanket still over her. "She's asleep" I said pointing.

He nodded "How long ago did the movie finish?"

I looked at my watch, it was three'o'clock in the morning. I looked at him "About six hours ago."

He chuckled making my stomach do a back flip. "I don't think I've slept that well in a while." He said "One of us should probably move her" he gestured at Lucy "or she'll wake up with a stiff neck."

I nodded.

Neither of us moved.

We grinned at each other "You're closer" I said childishly.

"But I'm comfortable and warm" He moaned equally as childishly.

"So am I"

"Please M, I'll be your best friend." He said grinning even wider.

I rolled my eyes at him "What if I don't want you as my best friend?" I asked him.

He looked at me in mock horror "Who wouldn't want to be my best friend, I'm awesome!"

I laughed at him "You keep telling yourself that."

He gave me a playful death glare which I returned. Then without warning he tightened his grip on my shoulder and rolled me over his chest in a quick fluid motion gently putting me on the floor. I looked up at him in surprise immediately feeling cold. "Now you're closer." He told me grinning madly and watching me intently.

I got up and gave him the most evil look I could muster. He laughed at me and I quickly turned away so he wouldn't see me smiling.

My eyes fell on Lucy who hadn't moved since I last looked at her. I padded over to her and perched myself on the little room left on the armchair. I slowly put my arm around her.

She screamed and jumped up, being unprepared I fell to the floor landing heavily on my wrist hearing an ominous click. I felt a pain scorch through me felt like someone had plunged a knife into my palm and pushed the blade in as deep as my elbow. I took in a deep breath willing myself not to cry holding my arm to my chest feeling it throb horribly.

Lucy was hysterical. She had curled herself up and was crying, chocking out odd words "No...Alone...Please...Not...No...Please..Please, please" She kept on saying please now rocking back and forth. Greg had finally gotten up and was by her side but he looked unsure of what to do. He looked at me with concern and fear. I shakily got to my feet by clumsily pushing myself up with my left hand. I kept my arm across my chest as I walked towards Lucy, my eyes had misted over with pain by now but I refused to let the tears drop so my vision was very blurry.

I got to my knees beside Lucy and gently put my left arm around her. "Lucy, Lucy, it's okay. It was only me Lucy. Just M. I won't hurt you. You have nothing to be scared of. You're safe here." She still sobbed and I looked at Greg for help as another jolt of pain shot through my wrist. He came closer and mouthed 'sing to her'. I looked at him confused, sing? What song did I know that might bring her back? Greg nodded at me encouragingly. Then a song came into my mind and I sang it softly and sweetly while rocking Lucy, ignoring the pains still shooting down my arm.

_"Now is the time of our comfort and plenty  
These are the days we've been working for  
Nothing can touch us and nothing can harm us  
And nothing goes wrong anymore"_

I heard Lucy stop crying but her small frame still trembled. She turned and buried herself into my chest. I moved my injured arm out of the way just in time and held it by my side.

_"Singing a song with your feet on the dashboard  
The cigarette streaming into the night  
These are the things that I want to remember  
I want to remember you by_

_It won't come again 'cause love is the end  
Oh no, my friend love is the end"_

Lucy sniffed her body trembling less violently.

_"I took off my clothes and I ran to the ocean  
Looking for somewhere to start anew  
And when I was drowning in that holy water  
All I could think of was you_

_Woah, my friend love is the end  
So let's not pretend 'cause love is the end_

_Take it back, don't let it die  
Or rage against the falling night  
'Cause I still do depend on you  
Don't say those words, you wrung me through_

_Woah, love is the end  
So let's not pretend 'cause love is the end_

_And so I tread the only road  
The only road I know  
Nowhere to go but home  
Nowhere to go_

_Maybe our time is up  
But still you can't look back  
But all the principles of love  
Don't say those words_

_Don't say those words  
Don't say those words  
Don't say those words"_

By the time I had finished she had calmed down a great deal and was no longer shaking. Her emerald eyes met mine and she smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly

"There is nothing to be sorry for." I assured her quickly. "Greg could you please put Lucy in bed?"

"Of course I can" He replied easily lifting her into his arms. He shot a worried look at me before turning and walking to Lucy's room.

I watched them leave; Lucy nestled into his chest still holding the teddy bear close. As soon as they were out of sight I sank into the armchair and turned on the lamp next to it. I put my right arm under the lamps light and groaned. It had already swollen and started to turn a blue color, the bone seemed to be sticking out slightly. I tried to flex it, the pain that shot down my arm sharply told me that it wouldn't flex. I winced and gently prodded my wrist with my index finger. I immediately wished I hadn't as it felt like a blunt knife had been forced into the area making a tear side down my cheek.

I heard a door close and footsteps approaching. I hastily wiped the tear track away and blinked furiously as Greg came into sight.

As soon as he glimpsed me he walked swiftly towards me. "What's wrong M?" He asked concerned kneeling in front of me.

I bit my lip; I badly wanted to tell him it was nothing. But nothing sure as hell wouldn't feel like a broken wrist. "My wrist." I told him holding it out to him. He took my right hand carefully in his and looked at my wrist.

"This doesn't look good M." He told me seriously "Can you move it?"

I shook my head tears re-forming in my eyes.

"Not even a tiny bit?" He asked looking more worried.

I shook my head again "I think it's broken." I told him hoarsely

"We need to get you to a hospital." He informed me

"We can't. What about Lucy?" I asked

"We can get Nick to watch her for a few hours." He said helping me to my feet.

"Isn't Nick at work?"

"No it's his day off." He replied getting his phone out of his pocket and dialing a number. He held the phone to his ear

"Yeah hey Nick could you please come and look after Lucy for a few hours?... No I'm fine, it's Morgan… She has broken her wrist and needs to go to hospital… Okay, thanks…I'll see you soon, bye." He shut his phone and stuffed it back into his pocket. "He's on his way, should take him about ten minutes." He told me

"Thanks." I said softly

"No problem. You should keep your arm elevated and put some ice on it." He said leading me towards the kitchen with an arm around my waist holding me close to him.

When we entered the kitchen he pulled open the freezer and pulled out a bag of peas. He wrapped these in a tea towel and carefully placed them on my wrist. I hissed in discomfort I now felt like my wrist had been plunged into the center of an iceberg with a dozen sharp needles sticking out of it.

Greg took off his t-shirt wrapping the body of it around my wrist and gently pulling it up so he could tie the arms together around my neck. He had made me a sling out of his t-shirt. I wanted so badly to hug him, but knew that I would hurt myself further if I did.

I sharp knock sounded on the door and Greg quickly ran to open it dragging me with him. The door opened to reveal Nick in a t-shirt and jeans looking out of breath. He gave me a worried look. "I came as quickly as I could." He said stepping inside.

I was about to reply when Greg cut across me "Thanks Nick. Lucy is in the room next to the bathroom" he said pointing in the general direction "I think she's asleep, don't wake her up. If she wakes up sit her in front of the TV and try to be nonthreatening." He told Nick pulling on his jacket and dragging me out the door.

I looked over my shoulder to see Nick shutting the front door still looking worried.

Greg pulled me to my car and opened the door for me. He got in the other side and seeing my difficulty helped me put on my seat belt. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, heading to desert palms.

* * *

The car journey was very quick as Greg had sped most of the way; I'm surprised that he didn't get pulled over. He kept asking me if I was okay to the point of me trying not to yell back 'stop asking I'm not okay!' But instead I told him calmly to 'please be quiet, I'm beginning to get a headache.' Which wasn't a lie, I was starting to have dull thumps in my head making me feel dizzy.

Greg parked the car as close as he could to the hospital. I un-plugged myself slowly trying not to move my arm. Greg opened the door for me and led me inside the hospital.

As we walked through the doors a powerful smell of bleach hit me and I felt even dizzier. Greg walked me over to a seat and sat me down while he spoke to the woman at reception. There were only a few other people in the waiting room I noted trying to stop everything from spinning.

Greg came back with a clipboard in his hands. He filled in the majority of questions "M do you have a migraine?" He asked reading from the clipboard.

I nodded

He marked it down "Do you have any medical conditions?"

"No" I whispered

He wrote that down too "Well since I'm pretty sure you're not pregnant who do you want down as your emergency contact?"

"You" I replied even softer

He nodded smiling at me. Then he got up and gave the clipboard back to the woman at reception. I closed my eyes, my head and arm throbbing.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder "Sorry M. The doctor can see you now." He told me lifting me to my feet and leading me towards a balding man.

* * *

I came out of the hospital about two hours after I had met the doctor. The x-ray had shown that I wasn't broken or fractured but was dislocated so my wrist was bandaged tightly and in a sling. The doctor had offered to give me some strong pain medication but I refused anything that would impair my memory or judgement as I like knowing what's going on. He gave me a small pot of cream colored pills to take every eight hours and told me to come back if I wanted something stronger.

Greg had his arm around my waist as we walked to the car. I was about to open the door when he stopped me. "I wanted to give you something." He told me

I looked into his dark eyes twinkling in the early morning sun "Okay."

"Close your eyes." He commanded

I did and he moved behind me. I heard him get something out of his pocket, he put his arms around my neck and I felt something cold land on my chest. He lifted up my hair to do it up "You can open your eyes now."

I did and looked down. I felt it with my good hand looking at it in wonder. "It's beautiful." I told him in awe. It was a reasonably big golden locket. It had a Celtic design on the front, a blue line curling and looping around the edge leaving the shape of a heart in the middle. I looked closer and saw that the blue line was dozens of tiny sapphires. I held it in my hand. Feeling something on the back I turned it over to find an engraving 'For M my best friend'.

I let it go and flung my good arm around Greg's neck not caring if my other arm got squashed. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him passionately. My heart beat was wild from the drugs or from him I wasn't sure but wasn't complaining. He began to place chaste kisses down my neck settling to a point just above my collar bone. He began to tease the skin there making me feel lightheaded, like I was floating. My breathing became deeper as he kissed his way back up my neck. He kissed my lips again and I eagerly responded trying to deepen the kiss but he pulled away. I looked at him confused, he whispered in my ear "I love you M."

* * *

**AN: The song was Love is the end by Keane. I doubt that you will have ever heard it but I recommend it, it's a great song! Please review, I'll be your best friend ;)**


End file.
